Who would have thought?
by Sulphuric-Adamantine-Silver
Summary: A GrimmIchi oneshot for GrimmIchi day! Sorry it's late folks! Based on Racey's story 'Draw me 2 Life! It;s great, go read it! Hope ya like it! Yaoi lemon, general oddness, OOC (sorry) AU.


( FOR GRIMMICHI DAY! WHOOHOO! *sooo sorry im late my laptop wouldn't let me post :P But! TIS HERE!Inspired by Racey's 'Draw me 2 life' ITS FRICKEN GREAT!)

(breaks shall be shown as such, because im full of grimmichi-ness right now)

61561561561561561561561561561561561561561561561561 5615615615615615615615615615615615615615615

Ichigo frowned as he studied the parcel in his hands. Upon walking outside for a smoke this morning he had found a small, brown paper-wrapped squarish object at his door. After a while, he realized it was a package, but not before he had stared bemusedly at it for a short while.

Picking it up and studying it, Ichigo took a long drag of his cigarette before flicking it down to the porch floor and grinding it into the polished wood with his heel. It was his house, he could do whatever the fuck he wanted to it! He turned and strolled back inside, the cool rush of the air-conditioner caressing his overly-warm body. He dropped the parcel on the table, disappearing for a moment only to reappear with some scissors.

He carefully slit the end of the parcel, pulling out the contents- a A3 sized sketchbook with a pure white leather binding. He blinked twice before hurriedly rummaging around in the parcel to try and find a note, but there wasn't one.

He furrowed his brow before smiling softly- 'It must have been a early birthday gift from Rukia...' He thought to himself as he searched through his massive collection of pencils, charcoals, pastels, and god knows what other art utensils before settling on a HB pencil, sharpened to a perfect point. He walked to his bedroom, perching on his bed, cross-legged. He tapped his chin in thought before smiling peacefully, a perfect image appearing in his mind.

All of his friends and his family knew that he was a wonderful artist, they knew he was aspiring to be a real-life graphics designer, or a full-time illustrator. They didn't, however, know that he was gay.

But that doesn't really matter here.

He bent slightly, head hunched over the paper as the shape of a well-built, tall man grew from the tip of the pencil. It slowly became more detailed, until Ichigo was finished. He looked at it proudly.

On the page a man stood, proud, a subtle smirk on his face. Half-lidded, cerulean eyes stared forwards, and his tousled hair was brushed backwards, as if someone had hurriedly run through it with gel to make it halfway presentable. The man had tattoos under his eyes, and the edge of a gothic six peeked out from behind him, as he was turned slightly. He was topless, however was wearing jeans that rode low, showcasing the v- Ichigo blushed as his thoughts strayed too far for his liking. Chiseled abs, well-defined muscles... He had truly created a masterpiece.

He yawned, eyes wandering to the clock as he stretched his lithe body, muscles taught and aching from the hours of sitting. It was later than he thought, almost six in the afternoon. He had started at twelve.

He got up, quickly scrawling a name next to the picture of the man before turning to go take a shower.

61561561561561561561561561561561561561561561561561 5615615615615615615615615615615615615615

As the bathroom door closed, a soft breath parted from sinful lips as the drawing materialized next to the sketch-pad. He smirked sinfully, stretching as his mind flew over the new information he had just been 'given' by Ichigo Kurosaki.

He turned to brush a hand over the name on the paper, although the drawing was now quite real.

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

His eyes crinkled slightly in amusement, the cyan markings furrowing slightly as one blue brow arched.

"Tch... Cute." He murmured, eyes trailing around the room, before he stopped, sharp ears catching the sound of a shower running, and soft, melodious singing coming from within the bathroom.  
Oh, he couldn't wait to see the berry's face!

61561561561561561561561561561561561561561561561561 5615615615615615615615615615615615

Ichigo hummed quietly to himself as he stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist and making his way across the hall to his room. He opened the door, closing and locking it (an old habit, to prevent his father from killing him in his sleep) and froze mid-step as his eyes landed on the muscled Adonis sitting on his bed, legs parted slightly and head tilted to the side, a wide, feral grin adorning his handsome face.

Ichigo almost had a heart attack, and the way the apparition was eyeing him didn't help. He stared, floundering for words.  
"Hey Ichi." The 'drawing' spoke, voice heavy and wonderful on the ears.  
"What...But...How...Who...Why...How the fuck are you..." Ichigo stammered before trailing off, eyes blinking rapidly as he rubbed his temple with the hand that wasn't holding the towel up on his hips, trying to ward off the impending headache.  
"Tch, calm down...'S not like I'm gonna kill ya or anythin'..." The bluenette worriedly eyed the paling Ichigo, trembling hands twisting in the towel around his waist.  
"I'm... I'm gonna...G-go get dressed..." The berry whimpered quietly, staggering over to his dresser and pulling out some boxers and an overly-large shirt, slipping the boxers on underneath his towel, and pulling the shirt over his head, mussing his already tousled locks.

He looked at the bluenette, motioning for him to follow as he headed to the kitchen, seemingly oblivious of the fact that Grimmjow was staring at his ass.

61561561561561561561561561561561561561561561561561 5615615615615615615615615615615615615

Grimmjow practically salivated as he watched Ichigo's hips sway hypnotically, clad in naught but boxers and the hem of a large shirt.  
Kami, he had only been 'alive' for half an hour and already he was fantasizing about doing..._Certain_ things to the berry's sweet ass. He shook his head as he sat down at the kitchen table, raising an eyebrow when Ichigo makes himself a hot cup of tea. When he has finished, he comes back to sit opposite Grimmjow, gently nursing his drink.  
"So...How are you here?" Ichigo queries slowly, unsure of himself in the presence of his own drawing.  
Grimmjow frowns before replying.  
"Tha' book ya got? It brings shit ya draw ta life." He says blandly. "Dunno how or why, but it also 'created' me with all the knowledge about ya possible. And me. Shit, this is awkward..."  
Ichigo blinks, trying to comprehend the babble.  
He nods before leaning backwards, gulping his tea down and placing the empty cup back on the table.  
"I guess you will be staying here for a while then." He states, obviously calmer.  
"I guess so." Grimmjow murmured, eyebrow raised.

61561561561561561561561561561561561561561561561561 56156156156156156156156156156156156156156156156156 15615615615615615615615615615

Ichigo moaned in his sleep, turning over restlessly as his frown deepened. Grimmjow watched from the futon by the bed, head tilted slightly as he licked his lips.  
Oh Kami, the berry was going to kill him.

Said berry moaned again.

********(Ichigo's dream)********

He was pressed against a wall.

Being kissed.

Rather violently, actually, but, y'know.

He was a closet masochist.

And the blue-haired god next to his bed was rather sexy.

Probably why his mind was conjuring up this little fantasy.

He moaned again as the assault on his lips moved to his neck.

*******(Back to Grimm-nii)******

He moved closer to the bed upon hearing a name fall from Ichigo's lips.

HIS name.

He leaned in and gently brushed his lips against the berry's, licking and nibbling, grinning when a moan was pulled through the orangette's lips.  
He gently pried his lips open and mapped out the berry's cavern.  
"Mmmnaahh..." Ichigo moaned again, eyelids fluttering as he woke up slowly.  
"Wha?" He murmured as Grimmjow pulled away.  
His eyes widened and he jerked up slightly as a large hand trailed to the spot between his legs.  
"What- Wait! What are you-" He was cut off quickly as Grimmjow squeezed.  
"Nyah~! No-oo... Sto-op..." Ichigo shoved gently at the offending appendage before a particularly hard squeeze cut him off.  
"Ohhhh... Grimm...Jooww..." He gasped and clutched at Grimmjow's hair as said man pulled down his boxers and licked his erection, all the while circling the berry's entrance.

Grimmjow took Ichigo into his mouth right as he pushed a finger into his hole. The resulting gasping moan had him rock hard and dripping almost instantaneously. Kami, why did the berry-head have to be so sexy?  
Ichigo pushed back on his finger slightly as he began to twist it aroud inside him before slowly adding another, scissoring and twisting, all the while bobbing up and down on 'little Ichigo'.  
"Oh... Kami... Grimmm...Uwah~!" Moans and whimpers spilled from Ichigo's lips as Grimmjow added a third finger, brushing against his prostate.  
His berry was going to be a screamer.  
"Oh... Oh Kami... Grimm...Pleeaase~!" Ichigo pressed his head back into the pillow and wove his fingers tightly through cerulean hair, pulling gently off his dick and up to his face where he proceeded to kiss him, screwing up his nose adorably at the taste of himself, but not letting up in his desperate kiss one bit.  
Grimmjow smirked, thrusting his fingers in and out of the berry's hole until said orangette was a writhing, sweaty mess.  
"Pleeeeaase...Oh Kami pleeeeassseeee...Nyah~! GRIMM!" How could he deny his Ichigo?  
He sat up, removing his mouth from Ichigo's penis and pulling off his own boxers and moving his hand up and down his erect cock, spreading his precome over it in an attempt at lube.  
He pulled Ichigo up slightly, wrapping the berry's arms around his neck and spreading his legs so that he sat on Grimmjow's lap, entrance positioned just over Grimmjow's cock, arms wrapped around his neck and buried in his hair.  
Ichigo smiled innocently up at him before placing a chaste kiss on the bluenettes lips.  
Grimmjow hummed in appreciation before pressing against Ichigo's hole, entering slowly. Once he was fully seated, he paused, waiting for the Berry to adjust.  
A soft moan and a small buck of Ichigo's hips told him all he needed to know before he had pressed Ichigo down onto the bed, face-up, and was pounding into him at breakneck speed, the orangette's moans and screams for 'More, harder, FASTER' only making him happier.  
Soon enough Ichigo came, with a loud cry of 'Grimmjow' and a shiver. Grimmjow came very soon after, spilling his seed deep inside Ichigo, causing another moan.

He pulled out slowly before falling, bonelessly next to the berry, and pulling him to his chest.  
"...Mmm...Mine..." Grimmjow purred as he nuzzled Ichigo's neck before biting down oh the hollow of his neck, hushing the small whimper and lapping up the blood.

"Mine..." He whispered, sucking on the bite sensually.

"Hmmm... Yours." Ichigo murmured, carding his fingers through Grimmjow's hair.

"I love you. I don't know how, or why, but I do. Really."  
"...I love you too."

61561561561561561561561561561561561561561561561561 56156156156156156151561561561561561561561561561561 5615615615615

I know its shitty but I tried... The sex scene was shit and it was rushed but OH WELL I REALLY DONT CARE

But anyway,

constructive criticism? TICK

happy reviews? TICK

flames? I WILL EAT YOU. *grins sadistically- Grimmjow and Shiro start crying in fear*

THANK YOU!

PS. MidnightEden- You just... You rock. Seriously. Thank you.


End file.
